New Girl
by SaraJeannette546
Summary: The Ducks have a new player, but can they handle her? first fan fic. opions welcome, to help make the story better!
1. the first day

New Girl

Katie gets off the bus to her new school. She looks around the public school.

"Well here goes nothing"

Katie Campbelle (pronounced Cam bell) just moved to Minnesota, from Acorn Falls, Connecticut, and she hates it already. She misses her friends, Sabrina, Randi, and everyone. She especially misses Scott, her old boyfriend, fro the hockey team.

"I wonder if they let girls on this one."

Katie was the only girl ever to make it on the boy's hockey team, in Acorn Falls Junior high! Katie's long blonde hair reached her ankles, her cool blue eyes looked freighted as she walked down the halls of this new place that was to be her school. She decided to wear her blue snowflake sweatshirt, jeans and matching hat, although she took it off before she went inside.

A loud bang startled her; she turned to find The Ducks walking down the hall. Charlie in lead, with brown hair, brown eyes, plaid shirt, and jeans. Julie walking beside him, her blonde hair down, she looked like a tomboy, but more stylish. Guy and Connie walking hand and hand. Guy had blonde hair and green eyes, dressed in a down to earth style, where Connie, black hair and gray eyes, was wearing almost the same thing as Guy. Aberman, with red hair glasses was making them laugh, Goldberg, waddled with them, giving Aberman a noggie, Dwayne, wearing his usual cowboy outfit, and Louise, was looking at Katie.

Louse Mendoza, his cute Spanish looks, and that accent!!! Katie almost instantly melted.

"Wow!!!" she thought to herself. She was glued to the floor.

"Are you lost?" a voice from somewhere startled Katie out of her daydream. "Uh… yeah!" she looked up to see Julie Gaffney and Connie Moreau looking at her.

"We'll help you, you're new here?" Julie asked

"Yeah, my name is Katie, Katie Campbelle"

"I'm Julie Gaffney and this is Connie Moreau, what class are you looking for?"

"Here's my schedule"

"You'll be fine" Julie smiles as they walk down the hall


	2. Ducks meet Katie

'Ducks meet Katie"

After school, Katie was invited to meet the Ducks. Katie had told Julie and Connie on how she played for her old team. Tryouts were today! Katie was going to try out, she knew she could do it, but she was worried that they wouldn't like her.

"Welcome old Ducks and New Duck, and Duck wannabes" Coach Bombay said causing laughter though the group. "Today we will train, and maybe some of you will make the team."

The couch was nice and had couched the Ducks when the first formed. Something about this coach was comforting.

"Ok I'm going to time you….. Blue line to blue line….GO!!!!"

When it was Katie's turn she blew Louise away!!!! 2.6 seconds.

"Wow! What's your names young lady?"

"Katie Campbelle, sir"

Well Katie welcome to the Ducks, what position?"

"Really!!! Wow, uhh defense!"

"Ok see you tomorrow at practice 4:30pm after school!!!!"


	3. The Next day

The Next Day!

Katie got up 4 hours before the clock went off. she got up and looked though her clothes. she desided to look sexy but with an 80's twist for Louise.she picked out purple high top shoes, pink leg warmers, a neon green mini skirt, and her yellow belly shirt that came off her shoulder on her right side. she went to the bathroom, she was very surpized that she was up before her sister . she took and bath, afterr she shaved her legs she thought of louise, she started touching her self, she got in to her private time, then when she was just about to cum her sister knocked on the door

"katie are yu in there? hurry up i need to get in there!" her sister yelled.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I'm coming" she said, as she bit back a moan, as she came all over the floor.

Katie got dressed and walked to school. there she saw him. Katie got up the nerve walked to him.

"Hi I'm Kaite I know who you asre do you want to go to the movies with me tommorrow?"

" Ummm sure, 7:30?"

"yeah" She said and walked away. she ran up to Jukie and connie and told them. they agreed to help her get ready for it. with that the bell rang, Katie walked to class with a smile on her face the 2nd one this week.


	4. The Date

The Date (in Katie's POV)

That afternoon, I told Julie and Connie that I'd asked Luis out, and he said yes. Julie and Connie gave the thumbs up and told them to come by my house after practice and help me get ready. I was so excited I could hardly concentrate on the lessons and practice. To say I was nervous was an understatement of the year, at practice I feel on my face, missed the pluck in an easy shoot and flipped over the boards and landed on top of Coach Bombay. After apologizing 60 times, I hit the showers, the hot water felt so good, and I was thinking about Luis, and I got really nervous and breathless again.

At the house, my sister, Princess Emily as I refer to her, was on the phone with her boyfriend from Acorn Falls, which is wear we're from before we moved here. I really wanted to look great, and we looked though my closet and torn my normally neat bedroom up. We finally agreed on my black leather pants, apple red halter-top, my candy apple red knee high boots, and a black hair band. I wore my handcuff earrings and a red and sliver snake ring in my middle finger. The girls did up my hair in a side sweep do and then I was ready. At the same time I was twirling around up stairs the doorbell rang. There was Luis!

Luis looked great in his jeans and tight black wife beater shirt. We walked out the door, and my mom called over her shoulder, "be back by 11:00pm" I had already knew that. We walked to the mall, since neither one of us could drive. As we waited in line to get the tickets we talked and got to know each other better. I told him about my crazy friends back in Acorn Falls, Sabrina, Randy, and Allison, and how we always got back at Stacy the Great. He told me about his home in New Mexico, and his friends and family. Then we got popcorn and settled back to watch the movie.

The movie was great, I think, but all I could do is stare at Luis, he was nothing like Scottie Silver, he was kind, cute, nice, a gentleman all the way. Sometime during the movie, which was really scary, I grabbed his arm and held on tight; I know this because he told me his arm went numb sometime after the first 10 minutes of the movie. That's when he leaned over and kissed my head, I thought I was going to die. My legs got soo weak that when the movie ended I couldn't stand up, I told Luis that my legs we're asleep. When we walked back to my house, he actually kissed me on the lips, I wantd to last forever, but Emily gave me the signal that mom was coming down stairs, so I had to go but I was really floating on cloud 9 tonight!


End file.
